


Of Punishments and Rewards.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Community: rounds_of_kink, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer shows Castiel just who is master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Punishments and Rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rounds_of_kink Summer Heat Mini Round 2010.

Castiel remained where he was on the floor, body weight supported by his hands and knees as his gaze rested intently upon the ground. He couldn't remember how long he'd been down here, but he knew it must have been a matter of several weeks since his capture. He remembered again the rush of dark feathers, the sense of foreboding and the feel of Lucifer coming for him when Castiel was at his weakest, far removed from his brothers and Heaven's power. Castiel knew that he had always been destined for Lucifer, ever since he rebelled against Heaven and now destiny had become reality.

He'd lost count of how many times Lucifer had come into his cell and claimed dominance over him, making love to him to push the lesson home, and finally snapping a collar around Castiel's neck as a show of Lucifer's mastery over him. Castiel found that he was complacent with the situation and even welcomed someone being there to give him orders, to care for him, when no one else would or wanted to.

He waited patiently, body quivering with need and arousal as he waited for his master to arrive. He eventually heard familiar footsteps crossing the room, despite the fact that the angel hadn't heard footsteps in the corridor. Given the nature of his master, it didn't surprise him that Lucifer had simply arrived in the room anyway.

He looked up when the fallen angel stopped in front of him, to kneel in front of him with such delicacy it seemed as though Lucifer was actually frightened of spooking the kneeling angel. The fallen angel watched Castiel just as delicately, as though he were a skittish colt ready to bolt, to flee from his grasp should he move too suddenly. Castiel knew that he wasn't going anywhere, not with the promises he'd been given.

His gaze remained intent on Lucifer's face, trapped by the amused tilt to the devil's blue eyes as he stared at the angel before him. Lucifer cupped Castiel's chin with one hand, before rubbing his thumb over the angel's full lower lip gently, purposefully dragging at the plump surface. Castiel shuddered, eyes fluttering closed as his breathing deepened, dick hard between his legs as arousal hung thick and heavy between them.

Lucifer watched Castiel react to his touch, his presence, before he said - "It seems as though I don't have to remind you of who's the master here, do I?"

"I don't think it necessary. I remember," Castiel said, voice pitched low and growling with his arousal instead of being embarrassed by his diminished standing and his position. "You are my master."

Castiel shifted upon the ground, knees chafing against the concrete floor and skinning them harshly. He barely felt the discomfort, bar the initial sharp pain as his skin broke and bled beneath him. He was more aware of the collar wrapped around his throat, of the constricting leather threatening to cut off the air supply of his vessel and he had a moment of concern for the welfare of Jimmy.

When Lucifer shifted on the balls of his feet, Castiel became distracted, all too wary of perhaps getting a beating from his master for not paying attention. Part of him became wistful for the beating, wanting it from Lucifer's hand to remind him not to digress, or let himself become distracted by little things. On the other hand, he thought it better to get a beating when there was pleasure in it instead of it wholly being about punishment for a digression instead of about being about pleasure.

He flinched slightly, feeling the hot air of the summer's afternoon flowing over his naked skin as he waited for Lucifer to undress and settle in behind him. He felt the fallen angel slip a gag between his plump lips, pulling back with harshness as he whispered and crooned delicate words in his ear, telling him everything was going to be alright.

Castiel whimpered, noises muffled against the gag as he closed his eyes, dick hard and curling up towards his naked abdomen. He felt Lucifer aligning his body behind him, erection pressing against the crease of his ass and bearing down on him, penetrating him without lubrication.

Castiel cried out as best he could, body shaking from the feel of Lucifer pushing inside him roughly and Castiel healed the damage as quickly as he could to further save Jimmy from prolonged pain. Even though this was about showing Castiel who was the master and punishing him, the angel didn't think it necessary to punish his vessel unduly, or to cause him real pain.

He rocked back into Lucifer's body as best he could as the fallen angel behind him tugged back on his collar, on his gag as he thrust heavily inside him, thick shaft moving rapidly inside him. Castiel's eyes drifted closed at the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body and he gave himself up to them, and to Lucifer. The fallen angel felt Castiel's acquiescence and he purred into the other's ear, jerking back on the gag harshly as he pushed in one last time and climaxed.

Castiel felt the wet rush of Lucifer's seed inside him and moaned, before wrapping one hand around his aching erection and finishing himself off in a scant few strokes., cum splashing out over his hand and across the floor beneath him. Lucifer crooned into his ear and kissed his neck, before easing off on the gag, removing it from his lover's mouth gently. Finally, he allowed Castiel to get to his feet although he pointedly did not remove the collar from around his angel's neck. Castiel did not complain; instead he stared at Lucifer with adoration in his eyes, despite the semen drying on his hands and abdomen and the blood pooling on his knees.

"You're doing better now, Castiel," Lucifer said. "You're my slave now, not Dean's. You don't serve him nor do you serve Heaven any more. You're mine."

"Yes, Lucifer, I'm yours," Castiel said, dipping his head in acquiescence.

Lucifer only smiled in response to that, victory in his eyes as he crossed the room to take Castiel again, to reward him instead of punishing him, to take slowly and delicately, rather than hard and fast as before ...

~fini~


End file.
